Her Suicide Is My Murder
by Toazzy-chan
Summary: Naruto's words jarred through my system like a train hitting a car left on the tracks in the middle of no where. "Run, Sakura. Run away from Konaha and never come back." Rated M just to be safe. Sligth OOC. Character death.


**Toazzy-chan: **Okay! So here it is! This is a my first Hurt/Comfort/Horror fic. If you look really really, like extremely, close you might find a little of romance in this fic. More or less NaruHina & SasuSaku. But that not really the intention here. Anyways! Possible poll is mentioned in the small A/N at the end of the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: I won nothing!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's raining. Pouring really. Not that I care. Not that anyone cares. It's not like I have a home to return to anyways. That was taken away from me. Everything was taken away from me. Everyone I knew, now despises me and wishes for me to burn in the deepest, darkest depths of hell itself.

Not even Naruto cares about me anymore. I don't blame him. After I did what I did? And in front of him? He will never forgive me for it. He will never understand that I did what I had to do. No one will ever understand that by killing her, I saved everyone. I saved the village from a horrible fate.

All because I saw something I was never meant to see. All because I did something I had to do. Something I never wanted to do. But it was something _she_ forced me to do. She made me do it. She made me kill her. Naruto merely walked in after we conversed and she made it look like I _wanted_ to kill her.

Naruto was horrified. I was petrified. Her voice still rings through my head. She begged me to do it. She handed me the katana and positioned my hands just right. She _made_ me stand there, holding up the katana, while she rammed herself into it. Her blood slid down the blade and onto my trembling hands. She was smiling sadly. Almost sadisticly at me. Her face was peaceful, even though she was dying right in front of me.

The door had flung open. Naruto had barged in. He claimed he heard some loud noises and was wanting to know what was going on. He never did finish his sentence. I backed away from her, in shear terror. Naruto kept looking back and forth between the two of us.

In the end, he ran to _her_ side. My back met the cold metal of the many filing cabinets lining the walls of the room. My room. My office. She had come to me. She was crying her heart out to me. She was also injured. I attempted to heal her, when she made her move. She claimed many crazy things. I shook my head in disbelief and claimed that she had lost to much blood. I told her straight to her face that she was talking like a mental person and the loss of blood was messing with her brain. She screeched loudly and shoved the katana at me.

It all happened so fast. I slid to the floor. My eyes never left the sight of her body on the ground. Tears fell freely from my eyes. I made no attempt to conceal them from the world. Naruto had to know the truth. I was not planning any of this. _She_ had come to me. _She_ was the one who threw herself into the katana.

None of this was my fault. I had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. I had just been dragged along for the ride. Her suicide, was my murder. At least, that's what my inner persona kept saying. Naruto kept shouting for help. He kept shouting that I killed her. He demanded to know why I would kill her. He wanted answers. Sadly, so did I.

When he got no response from me, he finally looked up from her cold, lifeless body. He had been cradling her to his chest, crying out for her to stay alive. My eyes were clouded by my tears, but I could still see his gaze when he finally looked. My eyes were entirely focused on the female in his arms.

My bloodied hands were pressed tightly against my ears, mangling my cotton candy pink hair in my red fingers. My legs were tucked under me and shot out to my sides in a hasty manner. My once white tank top and medic jacket, were now covered in red blotches. My black skirt was hitched up so high, anyone could walk in and see my black lace panties.

None of it mattered. I looked broken and scared for dear life. Naruto saw this and looked away immediately. He apparently didn't want to believe a killer could be so helpless and horrified. He wanted to hate me for what I did to her. He wanted to truely believe I killed her intentionly. That it was all my fault.

He knew from that thirty second glance, it wasn't. I hadn't done this. It was not intentional. It was not my fault. I needed comforting, but if I got it...who was to say I wouldn't lash out? Who was to say that if someone touched me at that moment, I wouldn't react harshly and killed them too? Who's to say I wouldn't accidently and unintentionally take another life?

His words. Naruto's words jarred through my system like a train hitting a car left on the tracks in the middle of no where. The impact was there. The implication was apparent. He knew the truth. He knew _me_. That's why his words shocked me so much. It meant he cared. It meant he believed my silent, unspoken plea for forgiveness and understanding. "Run, Sakura. Run away from Konaha and never come back. Don't look back either. Stay strong, Sakura-chan. Maybe one day, we will met again. Maybe one day, I'll bring Sasuke-teme to you like I promised. For now though...just run and never look back. Promise me, Sakura-chan. Promise to never look back. Promise to never return to Konaha until I find you and bring you back personally. Promise me."

All I could do was nod in his direction. It was my unspoken promise to him. My body reacted slowly at first, but when shouts were heard from down the dark hallway and Naruto's gaze became frantically worried, I jumped up. I darted out the open window just in time.

As soon as I had gotten up, the door was swung open and people rushed in. My feet carried me across the rooftops of buildings. In the dark of the night, I could hear Tsunade's voice echo out to me in a threat. "Sakura Haruno! Get back here! How could you Sakura?! How could you do this?! How could you betray the village?! How could you betray your friends and family?! How could you betray me?!?!?!"

That night, everything changed. I hurtled off a roof and over the great wall surrounding Konaha. Never stopping to rest. Never stopping to eat. Never stopping to breathe. I pushed myself forward. I hurled myself through the forest branches for days on end. My body was way past its' limits on all levels, but I didn't care.

My tears ducts had seemed to finally dry up about four days ago. In the back of my mind, I've kept track of how long I've been running. How many days it's been since I left the village. How many days since I last ate something. How many days since I last slept. How many days since I last took the time to breathe.

One week. I've been running for a week straight. Be it out of fear of being caught and then killed for a crime I never intended to commit. Or the more logical answer of, I've been running like a crazed lunatic out of shear shock that I killed a dear friend of mine. Her suicide was my murder. I refused to accept the fact of the reality. She was dead. Hinata Hyuuga had thrown herself onto the katana she forced me to hold out straight. She forced me to stand still, holding the weapon of her choice. Warriors throwing themselves onto their swords was supposed to be the most noble way for them to die, if not in battle.

She full-heartedly believed that legend. Using chakra strings, she held me in place, so I could not run away. The chakra strings forced me to hold the katana's handle in front of my stomach. She wanted to die, while being close to somebody. She was inches away from my face. She had chocked up blood, when the weapon rammed through her stomach and out her backside. The whole scene kept playing through my mind, over and over again, as I kept my desperately mad dash going.

As soon as I left the village, I had been followed. I knew this. Strong capable ninja were taking turns following me. There was no chakra in my feet during my dash through the forest. On the second day, I had given up on running through the trees and opted to run across the forest floor. My followers slipped once and a branch snapped off and fell to the ground beside me.

My pace unconciously sped up a little and I ignored my persuers. The chakra signatures were faint, but I could tell each time they switched out for a new person. Any normal person would have dropped their guard by now, or would have fainted from shear exhaustion.

Unluckily for my stalkers, I refused to stop just yet. They kept switching out about every twelve hours it seemed. They only watched me, as they followed. They never commented or spoke. They never tried to let me know they were there. I felt safe in a way. The chakra signatures felt familiar after a while. They never attacked me. They never let me see them. But I knew they were there. I knew that if they meant me harm, they would have already made a move by now. In my weak state, I could be easily harmed without much effort at all.

Finally I stop. Not because I want to. Not because I'm to tired to continue. No. It wasn't either of those things. There was a large, wide river seeming to endlessly stretch out in front of me. I could barely see the tree tops on the other side. My feet carried me slowly to the edge of the river.

I looked down at my reflection. My cherry blossom pink hair was mussed and stick out in odd angles. It had dried blood clinging to some lone strands that clung to the side of my face. My once white medic cloak, now had tears and shreads located randomly. That was thanks to the fullige of the forest. It had dark marron stains splattered across the front of it in odd places. My white tank top didn't look any better. Tears cut across the fabrics front and my black lace bra could be seen through the many incisions. My skirt was about the only thing still in one piece really. I tugged it down, so it was no longer hiked up ridicliously high, showing off a good portion of my matching undies. My shoes had been lost days ago in some random mud puddle. Blood was dried on my face and arms. Trails had made their way through the blood splattered on my face, due to my crying from days past. My eyes seemed so blank, it scared me even further.

The longer I watched my reflection, the more disgusted I became with myself. I knelt down and harshly clawed at my arms. I was trying to claw the blood away with merely water. It seemed to work. Once my arms and hands were free of Hinata's blood, I submerged my face into the icy waters.

I didn't even give myself time to hold my breath first. I just dunked myself in and clawed away at my face. My hair was floating in the water around my head, as I tried to remove my own face under the water. If I leaned a little farther forward, I could plummet into the icy river banks and drown out all my pain. Quite literially. If my head weren't under water, I would have laughed outright at the stupidity of it all.

Hinata forces me to be the one to hold the katana, she so happily threw herself on. Naruto made me promise to run and never look back. He made me promise that maybe one day he would be able to bring me home again. He never said alive, though. Here I am, head under water, lungs practically begging for oxygen, clawing my face off. Two inches farther and it would all be over. The guilt and pain would be gone. The shame would be translucent. Hinata could finally give me some answers. Her suicide was my murder. My suicide would be her murder as well. In a sense, we will have killed each other.

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled my head out of the water fast enough to give myself whiplash and gasped for air. Then, as if it was the most natural thing for someone who killed their best friend to do, I threw my head back and laughed. I laughed like I hadn't a care in the world.

My followers finally made themselves known, while my laughing fit started to die down. There was four of them. A rueful smile made its' way onto my face when they stepped close enough to the river, that I could see their reflections with my very own 21yr old reflection.

They had been switching out in groups of two for the past week. I glanced at all their faces and finally stopped on a certain one. "Naruto said maybe one day he could bring you back to me like he promised and then take me back home. He always was an idiot. Don't you agree Uchiha?"

I saw how he slightly flinched at the way I addressed him. He left when we were thirteen. We're both twenty-one now. It's been eight years since we had last seen each other. Eight years since we had last spoken to each other. Yet, he expected me to still call him by his first name, adding that loving suffix to it as well. Looks like he was just shit out of luck in that little department at the moment.

His vioce shattered through the air in a commanding tone. "Leave." With that said, the rest of Team Hiebi disappeared in thin air. His gaze never left me. I watched him from the reflections in the river. "Tell me what happened. Tell me why you left the village like you did, looking the way you did." His voice didn't faulter as he commanded me to give him the answers he so desperately seeked. His voice seemed to be laced with concern.

I slowly stood up on my shaky legs and met his gaze. He visibly flinched yet again. My feet met the edge of the river bed and I smiled sadly at him. "Hinata's suicide was my murder." His eyes grew a fraction in size. Out of what? I could not tell. "The Hyuuga used you as a tool in her suicide?" His voice was laced with shock and disbelief.

His question went unanswered, as I spoke again. "Naruto promised he'd come for me. He promised he would take me home one day. Konaha was home to me." He seemed to notice the past tense, for he stepped forward a little. My sad smile turned into a cheerful one, yet again. "Sasuke-kun? Will you please take me home?" He nodded dumbly and extended his hand out to me.

I smiled a rare, true smile and reached my own hand out to him. At the same time, I leaned back towards the rivers rushing waters behind me. His fingers barely touched the tips of mine, as I fell. The smile never left my face. Sasuke seemed to freak out and tried to grab for me, but he only grabbed the air as he screamed out my name.

My pink hair and my medic jacket fluttered out in front of me. My hair danced in the wind. My expression was peaceful. In mere seconds I would no longer be in agony. My entire life I had waited for this moment in time. I was truely at peace, as I fell backwards into the raging rapids of the river. Everything around me was drowned out as I closed my eyes and whispered my last words on this plane. "...thank you..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Toazzy-chan:** Wow...That just came to me and I got it all down in one go. I think it's the best serious fanfic I've written. Sakura's reference in the end was meant to link to Sasuke's leaving the village. Before he knocked her out and left her on that bench, her whispered 'thank you' to her.

-

My question is: Should I make a sequel to explain why Hinata killed herself and the things that happened after Sakura falls into the river? Or not? I'll try to put a poll up on my profile about that. Please review! Reviews seriously help my random creativity.


End file.
